Space Fleet Space-Log Episode 30
Episode 30 - Perfect Burn(?) Spacedate: 4257.102.18.32 Episode 30 picks up midway through a fight, pitting the Delta Squad Marines against a platoon of Blood Moon Boglins on the surface of Laak 3. After being ambushed at the wreck of the crashed Shuttle-Craft they had pushed out into the clearing blasting and blinding their opponents, killing 2 last week, but there were 8 still remaining! Sprout charged west into the woods to find the Boglin Mage while Braxxz flanked around to cut off his retreat. R'ay was flying around with his Jet-Pack and Zorf had fallen back to the south. Ray and the Boglins rolled bad Initiatives, and so had to wait for Zorf to finish his Musket-Burst from last Round against Burning Cold Shock Boglin. He hit with the first shot and was Natural 20 Defended on the second, but the third shot was a Nat 20 to Strike. Sprout unleashed his Martial Arts Flurry on the Boglin Mage, hitting him repeatedly, then eventually Ray fired off his giant Area Effect Aurora Curtain, hitting Braxxz in a reverse Friendly Fire incident, blinding him when he Natural One Defended in to it! Braxx wandered off, last seen stumbling blindly to the west. Zorf killed one to finish his burst again! At this point the Boglins finally went, launching off another volley of Spears, and all of the Marines got hit this time. Zorf hits again, using a Squad Command Buff to do so. Sprout Quantum Decelerated the Boglin Mage, costing him 4 attacks, but took a Boglin Claw in return, and rolled a Natural 20 on his Bleed Save, and had to use a Benny. Ray took another huge volley of Spears, getting Criticaled once, as well as getting hit four additional times, (destroying his Construct). Zorff got Speared twice, then fired back. But just missed :(. Sprout Jabbed at the Boglin Mage, trying to stun lock him on top of Decelerating him, but he Critical Defended. Another volley of four Spears were fired at Ray, but he Defended two of them. Zorf got hit twice more as well, then focused his weapon to retaliate. Ray let loose with the Pink Curtains curtains again, hitting 3 Boglins, 2 of whom rolled Natural Ones and dove into it! Braxxz continued wandering off blindly into the woods, while Zorf and R'ay reformed up with Sprout. Sprout used his Plant Psionics for good, Healing Ray, (who was down to single digits on his Personal DC), and drawing 4 claw attacks in the process, (but he Defended them all). Zorf hit when a Boglin fumbled his Defend, then Sprout got triple attacked; Defending once, Blood Mage ignoring the Critical and the third one missed. Zorf got Triple-Speared, again, as Ray fired up his Bead Lightning to Critical kill another Boglin. Now it was Zorf's turn to Heal Sprout, who was in a bad way. Invigorated, Sprout felt his sap rising within him and Jab-Killed a Boglin, then Squad Command hit another guy. Start of a new Round; Boglins rolled bad initiative again. Zorf fired his Cluster shot into the Sprout pile, but Sprout Defended, leaving multiple Boglins to get hit. After that Ray hit twice, Criticaled one Boglin, who lived, but killed the other one with a regular attack. Then Sprout Ghost Touch Reverse Punch killed another Boglin, and Zorf Criticalled a guy, massively over-killing him! Ray tries to kill a Boglin who had a -17 penalty to Defend, but he Natural Twentied on his Defend! The Boglin Mage finally got an action in, launching another Fireball and hitting all of the Marines, (Sprout irritatingly choosing to ignore the Damage). Ray continued to get repeatedly Speared, accruing more Bleed Damage while Sprout insidiously and disturbingly used his mind control Psionic against the Boglin Mage, who rolled a Natural 20 on his Mind Save was mentally taken over. Finaly Zorf Blunderbussed 2nd to last Boglin into submission, and Sprout Ice Sharded the final one, (except for Mage, who Sprout can now Control for 4-Hour Block periods of time). 1 Combat awarded A quick sweep of the battlefield led to the collection of the following Loot Drop: * Level 7 1x Rock Heart, 2x Iron Fortitude Item * Level 7 Apogee Stone of Armor Regeneration * Level 7 Lesser Shield of Sanctuary * Level 7 Ring of Metal Fortification (Metal Fortification 3x/day) * +2 Footman's Flail (noted to be significant; of high quality with wolf carving in pomel) * 4,000 Mystic Salvage * 27 copper Pieces * 2 Silver Pieces Once recovered from the woods, Braxxz spent the rest of the Block rigging the Shuttle to blow. Ray and Zorf hid the bodies, (but not well), while Sprout decided to keep the Boglin Mage as a pet to teach him Boglin. As the sun began to set, the Marines fell back into the wreckage of the shuttle for the night, closing the airlock behind them. Spacedate: 4257.102.20.43 Sprout made a valiant effort at pulling an all-nighter to learn Boglin, but the Mage made his Save a couple of times, leading directly to his brutal murder in the middle of the night, and a very messy shuttle bathroom. Spacedate: 4257.103.08.00 Right on schedule, the Marines awake and get on the move, Squad-Leader Ray making a Natural Twenty on his Navigation Check to determine that the village must be about 8 hours to the north by foot. Out of an abundance of caution, the group maintained full Obfuscation for first four hour block, then activated their Disguise Items for the second. Zorf failed to assist Ray on another Navigation Check, which he made anyway. Spacedate: 4257.103.16.24 It was late afternoon when the Squad arrived at the Hamlet of Halstead. Approaching from the south west, they emerged onto a path leading to the village just far enough away to have a chance to get their story straight about being generic merchants of the buying not selling variety. Two large stone cairns marked the entry to the village, watched over by one Sheriff Blard, a brawny Philistine with a longsword and padded leather armor. He demanded that they explain themselves, and Sprout, talking for the group, rolled a 4 on his Beguile! Fortunately, he had a Benny available, and with his re-roll he got a 16. Blard didn't seem to be the sharpest coin in the bucket, so he was suitably convinced of the generic yet totally plausible cover story. Moving ahead into the town, the group was accosted by a vagabondious Philistine, who introduced himself as Rollo the Stank, and offered up his assistance. When questioned about any strangers in town, he looked over at the sheriff, and motioned the group on into the market square. On the way, the group all noted Bingo the Strenuous chopping wood. Just as Rollo was about to answer the question, another Philistine with a neck-beard and a cheezy grin ran him off, telling him he was not allowed in the market, then immediately befriended the group, offering to assist them in meeting all of their local needs. Billy-Bob the Jovial then walked the group several paces over to speak to Aragon the Hooded, one of 2 local merchants of wood and also produce, seeking a kickback for any potential deal. Confirming that Aragon had no Magic Items and in fact only wood and also produce, the group soon moved on, while Sheriff Oglaf ran Billy-Bob out of the market. Sprout spoke with a comely young Philistine lass who went by Carli the Slutty, who had much on offer, (for a price), but none of it was information. Bernard the Pious also had much to share, but only about his quaint religious beliefs. Ray moved on to speak with the other merchant in the square; Ruth Two-Spirited, but in lieu of any sort of Charm or Charisma, he just straight up gave her a silver piece to tells what she knew. Looking both excitedly like Ray had massively over-bet the pot and nervously in the direction of Sheriff Tramlant, she quietly explained that last month a stranger had emerged from the forest totally coincidentally right as Bingo the Strenuous had put his axe in his foot, and with amazing healing skills rescued him. They called her her Domino the Healer, and accepted her into the community. As R'ay pressed her for more information, Sheriff Tramlant came over putting his nose into the PCs business. Ruth whispered though to talk to Mary the Pure, and the sheriff was soon deflected. A the group reconvened to move further into the village to find Mary the Pure, they came across Rebecca the Sluttier, and her baby Binkin. In a callous and cruel fashion, Sprout gave baby Binkin one of the copper coins, and obviously Binkin immediately put it in her mouth, swallowed it, and started choking in front of her horrified mother. Fortunately, Mary the Pure was on her stoop and ran over to perform the Heimlich maneuver, saving baby Binkin. Sheriff Tramlant showed up to pull Rebecca the Sluttier off of where she was beating on Sprout, (who insulted her further by offering her more money), and escorted her and Binkin home. Sally the Peasant Girl ran home to write about it in her diary. With Mary the Pure momentarily undefended, the Squad surrounded her and beguiled her into finishing the story; Domino had been in the town for a little over a week, staying with Mary and teaching her upgraded Healing skills, when there was an 'incident' with the Sheriffs, (Blard the Mean, Oglaf the Dim and Tramlant the Grim). Apparently Blard "gets a little rapey" when he drinks too much, and Domino took exception one night in the Tap-Room. She Commanded him to drop his trousers in front of everyone, then led the whole town in pointing and laughing at his junk. He ran off humiliated, only to return several days later with a troop of Sinister Knights from the Capital. One of the Knights had a Lens of Seeing,and when using it upon her had proclaimed "She's a Monster!". She Obfuscated and disarmed him, but not before another one of the Knights had Nullified her Cloak, then all of them moved in and beat her down into submission. At this point, Zorff muffed a Beguile Check, offending Mary and getting her back up. The last piece of information that they could glean was that she had probably been taken north to Centerfell Keep, then Sheriff Tramlant returned to run the Squad out of town. The Group Beguile looked shaky to start, but a well-timed Natural 20 roll got them out of town without killing anyone. Episode 30 Epilogue The Marines report their successful reconnaissance back to the Boreas and receive orders to continue to track their target, but to exercise extreme caution moving into more densely populated areas. 22 Generic Points awarded. Back to Space-Log Category:Space Fleet